Fading
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Berminggu-minggu setelah kematian Len Kagamine, Kaito berhasil menghidupkannya kembali dengan satu syarat: saat Len meninggal, dia juga akan meninggal. Bagaimana reaksi Len? [SEQUEL TO STRUGGLING. PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE READING.]


_**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE YOU START READING!**_

**Fading.**

_**Summary : **__Berminggu-minggu setelah kematian Len Kagamine, Kaito berhasil menghidupkannya kembali dengan satu syarat: saat Len meninggal, dia juga akan meninggal. Bagaimana reaksi Len?_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _I only own the plots. To be honest, I'd like to own vocaloid, but that would be against the law. And prison doesn't sound good, so yeah._

_**Main pair.**_ _**: **__KaitoxLen._

_**Warnings :**_ _**AU. SLASH. CHARACTER DEATH. ANGSTY STUFF. GORE/TRIGGER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_**  
**

_**Word Count : 5.600+**_

_**A/N : **__The sequel of Struggling. Haven't read struggling yet? Here: s/9258715/1/Struggling . Please __**leave **__if you are uncomfortable with gore and angsty stuff. __**Rated T for explicit language and trigger actions. **__Critic, comment, and suggest are appreciated! — Haz x_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fading.**_

_**(c). HarrietEverdeen**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau merindukannya, kan?" tanya seseorang, mengagetkan Kaito yang sedang merokok di sebuah gang kecil dekat apartemennya. Ia terlihat misterius, dengan rambut coklat karamel yang terlihat lembut dan halus seperti bulu dan sepasang bola mata biru keabu-abuan yang berkata 'Orang ini berbahaya. Tolong jangan biarkan dia memegang benda-benda tajam.'

Kaito menyipitkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat sangat bingung terhadap orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ini. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia ada di sini, tengah malam, ketika semua orang tidur? Siapa yang dia bicarakan?

"Maaf?" balas Kaito kepada orang misterius itu, yang dimana sedang menyeringai.

"Len. Yah, bisa dibilang juga, Gakupo." kata orang tersebut dengan seringaian aneh terplester dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga yang lain. Kaito tersentak saat ia menyebutkan nama kedua orang yang sedang ia rindukan tersebut, membuat orang itu tertawa. "Apakah aku benar? Tentu saja. Mereka pasti membencimu jika tahu keadaanmu sekarang seperti ini." katanya.

Kaito merasa tangannya gemetaran dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Orang ini sangat aneh, dan dia tahu tentang Len, Gakupo, dan bahkan mungkin tentang dirinya sendiri, dan itu benar-benar sudah menyeramkan. Kaito menelan ludahnya dan membuang puntung rokoknya, menginjak-injak benda tersebut dan beranjak pergi.

"Oi! Jangan abaikan aku!" seru pria misterius tersebut. "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membantumu." katanya sambil mengikuti Kaito.

Kaito tertawa renyah—namun tidak sama seperti ketika Gakupo melontarkan lelucon, atau saat Len bertingkah kikuk dan aneh. "Apakah kau semacam penjual narkoba? Ingin menawarkanku obat-obatan terlarang? Atau mungkin obat-obatan anti-depresi?" kata Kaito, jelas saja dia kesal dengan pria ini.

Pria misterius itu tertawa—namun tidak seperti tawa Kaito yang terdengar kesal dan sarkastik, jauh lebih terdengar seperti ia terhibur dengan reaksi Kaito. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa memberikanmu apa yang kau butuhkan, Kaito." katanya dengan nada yang sangat rendah, membuat bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri. Oke, pria ini mengetahui namanya, ini baru seram.

Kaito mendorong pria itu dan beranjak menuju apartemennya.

"Oh, jadi, kau tidak mau Len kembali, ya?" tanya pria itu. Dan kemudian Kaito berputar, membanting pria itu ke dinding dengan kasar.

"Diam, bajingan! Apa yang kau mau dariku, hah? Dari mana kau tahu semua informasi itu?" bentak Kaito. Tangan Kaito mencekik leher pria itu sangat keras, namun pria itu tidak bergeming—ia justru tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaito yang bodoh. "Dan jangan kau tunjukkan senyummu yang jelek itu! Siapa dirimu, hah?" bentak Kaito lagi, menambah tekanan di tangannya yang mencekik leher pria misterius itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Kaito melepaskan tangannya, dan pria itu terjatuh sambil batuk-batuk. Tangan pria itu memegang lehernya yang berdenyut-denyut, namun ia tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa diriku." kata pria itu, perlahan berdiri. Tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman—atau mungkin seringaian—lebar. Kaito tidak tahu ia tersenyum, terkekeh atau menyeringai, karena saat itu tengah malam dan lampu di jalan tidak benar-benar membantu penglihatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dua jam yang lalu?"

"Apa?" tanya Kaito. Namun pria itu buru-buru menggenggam tangannya, dan kemudian mereka berputar, kaki mereka tidak menyentuh tanah. Semuanya terlihat sangat terang dan putih, Kaito bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah penglihatannya kembali dan kakinya kembali menyentuh bumi, Kaito membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika mengetahui saat itu masih jam sembilan malam. Ada seseorang di sofanya, dan ketika ia melihat orang tersebut, ia menemukan dirinya menatap dirinya sendiri yang sedang menonton sepakbola dua jam yang lalu.

"T—tapi—bagaimana bisa—" Kaito gagap. Ia gemetaran, dan siapa sih yang tidak akan takut melihat dirinya yang lain di waktu yang sama? Menjelajahi waktu bersama pria stalker yang menyeramkan yang tidak dikenal sama sekali? Oh ayolah. Namun kemudian sosoknya yang sedang menonton itu menghilang seperti asap rokok yang dihembuskannya. "Oke, aku bermimpi sekarang." tawa pria misterius itu meledak.

"Tidak sama sekali, bung." kata pria itu, menepuk pundak Kaito. "Kita kembali ke waktu dua jam yang lalu. Nah, dirimu yang dua jam yang lalu itu menghilang karena, di dunia ini tidak bisa ada dua dirimu. Mengerti?"

"Ini... tidak mungkin." ucap Kaito. Ia menarik napas dan mulai meraba-raba bendanya, ia bahkan mencubit dirinya dan mencubit si pria misterius itu, namun ia justru tersenyum. (Kaito mulai membenci senyumnya).

"Diamlah, Kaito. Ini bukan mimpi." sahut pria itu. Kaito mencibir.

"Benar," kata Kaito, sarkastik. "Karena kau bisa mengembalikan waktu, kau akan mengembalikanku ke waktu sebelum Len meninggal, dan kemudian kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya? Begitu?" Tanya Kaito dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, benar." kata pria itu sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Tapi tidak selama-lamanya. Hanya satu bulan saja. Tapi kau harus memberikanku sesuatu sebagai bayaran."

"Seperti apa?"

"Ketika Len meninggal, kau juga akan meninggal." tegasnya. Melihat ekspresi Kaito yang ketakutan, pria misterius itu tertawa. "Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, aku juga tidak mau. Tapi, ya, kau akan mati." katanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "_Deal?_"

Kaito terdiam sesaat. Kalau ini benar-benar nyata, dia pasti sudah bilang ya. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk melihat sosok itu, sosok pendek dengan rambut pirang madu yang menawan dan sepasang bola mata biru laut yang memikat, dan tawanya yang bisa membuat siapa saja ikut tertawa. Kaito benar-benar merindukan Len, apalagi setelah ia putus dengan Gakupo. Ia sadar, hidupnya tidak lengkap tanpa Len. Kaito tidak tahu pria ini serius atau tidak, tapi, jika ini mimpi, tidak ada salahnya menyetujui, bukan?

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." kata Kaito sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Bagus." Kata pria itu. "Ayo duduk dan akan kujelaskan bagaimana caranya. Oh, kau bisa memanggilku Louis." Ujar Louis sambil tersenyum—kali ini ia jelas tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa tempat Kaito yang 'dulu' duduk menonton sepakbola.

"Oke... jadi?"

"Jadi, tengah malam, akan kubawa kau kembali ke waktu Len kabur dari rumah Mikuo. Tapi kau harus cepat mengejarnya! Karena dia sudah... yah, kau tahu." Kata Louis, mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lalu, dengan cara ini, aku bisa mengembalikan Len ke badannya, namun ia masih krisis. Tapi jelas dia akan selamat. Orang-orang akan berpikir ini sebuah keajaiban, dan kau perlu membuat mereka yakin bahwa ini jelas memang sebuah keajaiban. Tutup mulut. Mengerti?"

Louis menunggu sampai Kaito mengangguk. "Kau hanya punya tiga puluh hari, dan mulai dari tengah malam nanti, hitungannya sudah dimulai. Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusan ini, kau dengar aku? Jadi, jangan merangkak mendatangiku dan berkata kau sudah mengubah pikiranmu." Katanya, seolah-olah kejadian itu sering terjadi padanya. "Sampai jumpa tengah malam nanti, kawan." seringaian terpoles diwajahnya, sebelum ia melangkah keluar apartemen—padahal Kaito menduga ia akan menghilang layaknya asap.

Ketika Louis sudah pergi, Kaito masih bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini nyata? Jika ini sebuah mimpi, mengapa mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata? Jadi ia meraih teleponnya dan menekan nomor yang familiar, dan ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum suara yang familiar menyambutnya.

"_Hello,_"

"Mikuo?" tanya Kaito, menggigit bibirnya. "Kau masih bangun?" Kaito secara mental menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh semacam itu di jam sembilan malam.

"_Oh, tentu saja tidak, tuan. Aku baru saja berselancar._" jawab Mikuo sarkastik. Kaito bisa membayangkan wajah Mikuo yang sedang marah sekarang.

"Maaf, a-aku, hanya... apakah ini nyata, Mikuo?" Tanya Kaito, dan ia mencatat untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk menampar dirinya sendiri kali lain. Ia mendengar Mikuo menghela napas dan ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Mikuo: kematian Len, dan perselingkuhan Gakupo padanya. Sekarang Mikuo akan berpikir Kaito dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus dan itu benar-benar berlawanan dengan apa yang direncanakannya. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya.. bagaimana, ya? Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi."

"_Aku tidak sependapat._"

Kaito tersenyum—kali ini senyum yang tulus, yang sudah lama ia tidak lakukan semenjak kematian Len dan peristiwa perselingkuhan Gakupo. "Aku juga berpikir begitu," Kata Kaito.

* * *

Ketika Louis datang tengah malam, Kaito tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia sedang tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, melompat-lompat di kasurnya dan semacamnya. Hanya membayangkan bertemu dengan Len bisa membuatnya menjerit kesenangan, dan momen itu sebentar lagi akan datang. Kaito serasa ingin meledak karena terlalu senang, sampai ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak merusak sesuatu—menggigit bantal, memukul dinding, merobek buku.

Louis tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi menyeringai—dan Kaito harus menahan dirinya juga untuk merobek bibirnya itu—kemudian menggenggam tangan Kaito lagi, dan mereka kembali berputar di pusaran yang terang dan putih itu. Kaito merasa ringan selama perjalanan, dan ia tidak melepaska kepalan tangannya yang menyakiti telapak tangannya itu.

Mula-mula Kaito tidak yakin apakah mereka sudah menjelajahi waktu atau tidak, namun kemudian Kaito melihat pintu rumah Mikuo yang terbuka lebar dan teman-temannya yang lain, anehnya, mereka tidak bergerak. Mereka diam, seperti membeku. Kaito terperangah.

"Mengapa mereka—"

"Kita perlu sedikit waktu untuk menghilangkan Kaito di waktu ini. Dan, bukankah itu akan menjadi sangat aneh jika Kaito yang waktu ini menghilang, lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dari suatu tempat yang mereka tidak ketahui?" tanya Louis, mengerutkan bibirnya. Kaito mangut-mangut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Kaito yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan Gakupo menghilang. Louis tidak lupa memberitahu Kaito untuk segera mengejar Len.

* * *

"LEN! MANA LEN?!" Jerit Kaito. Kaito menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang duduk di lantai, seperti ada yang baru saja mendorongnya jatuh—kemudian ia teringat Len mendorongnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Mikuo. Kaito buru-buru bangkit, menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan _death glare_ ke Gakupo, sebelum pergi untuk mengejar Len.

Rumah Len tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Mikuo, jadi gampang bagi Kaito yang mempunyai energi lebih dan tubuh yang besar untuk sampai ke rumah Len tepat waktu—namun tetap saja ia terengah-engah. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Len.

"LEN! BUKA PINTUNYA! SIALAN, BUKA PINTUNYA!" seru Kaito dari luar. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu. "Atau akan kudobrak pintumu!"

Len tidak menjawab apa-apa—dan Kaito menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya, boleh saja.'

Sesampainya Kaito di dalam rumah Len, yang ia lihat adalah rumah yang pengap dan gelap. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam, memeriksa setiap ruangan untuk menemukan Len. Kaito tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar Louis dari lantai dua—kamar Len.

"Louis? Kupikir tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kaito, alisnya berkerut. Louis memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau aku menyembuhkan teman kecilmu ini?" Louis balik bertanya. Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang, diamlah karena aku yang hebat ini akan bekerja. Cukup sulit untuk memanggil temanmu kembali ketika dia tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi." Ujarnya. Louis menarik napas, lalu kemudian ia menghilang bagaikan asap. Kaito hanya angkat bahu.

Mata Kaito menjelajahi kamar Len—yang gelap, pengap, dan kotor—dan matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kamera di meja Len. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan bangkit untuk memeriksa benda itu. Ia mengernyit ketika mengetahui kamera itu masih merekam, maka ia buru-buru mematikan kamera itu dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Dilihatnya badan Len yang kecil nan pendek itu. Badannya kurus kering, bagaikan tulang dibalut kulit. Wajahnya pucat pasi, melihatnya saja sudah bagaikan melihat mayat hidup. Mata biru lautnya yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan terbuka lebar, namun terlihat kosong. Kaito lupa, semenjak kapan Len jadi pendiam? Seingatnya, Len tidak pendiam. Ia berisik sekali. Jadi, kapan? Kapan depresi datang ke kepalanya? Dan mengapa? Mengapa dia, Mikuo, Luki, atau Gakupo, tidak ada yang tahu?

Bodoh sekali.

Kaito berlutut, tangannya yang besar menggenggam tangan Len yang lebih kecil dan dingin. Kapan terakhir kali ia berpegangan tangan dengan Len? kapan terakhir kali Len tertawa? Mengapa dia tidak ingat? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala Kaito.

Setelah beberapa menit Kaito habiskan untuk merenung, Len tidak kunjung bangun, dan Louis tidak kunjung datang. Kaito duduk di samping Len sambil menggigit bibir—bagaimana kalau Louis hanya bercanda? Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menertawakan Kaito yang dengan mudahnya percaya saja padanya. Namun yang paling membuatnya takut adalah, Len tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Kaito tersentak kaget dan terlompat beberapa centi ke belakang saat tubuh Len tiba-tiba mulai menghilang—namun tidak seperti asap. Sosok Len perlahan blur, menyatu dengan udara, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito menemukan dirinya duduk sendirian di kamar Len yang kelihatan seperti kapal pecah.

Kaito benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Dia bangkit dan keluar kamar Len, bermaksud untuk mencari pria misterius yang bernama Louis sialan itu dan menenggelamkannya di kutub utara.

Sayang sekali, niatnya tidak pernah terwujud karena tiba-tiba Louis—datang dalam wujud asap—jatuh ke atas badan Kaito. Dan sekali lagi, waktu membeku. Semuanya diam, bahkan jam gantung di rumah Len tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti biasanya.

Kaito menduga dia akan tertawa atau kabur, namun bukannya berkata apa-apa, Louis justru tersenyum—dan kali ini Kaito pikir dia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk merobek bibir Louis yang menyebalkan itu.

"Mana Len, bajingan?!" bentak Kaito. Ia mendorong Louis dari badannya dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Woah, woah. _Chill, mate._" kata Louis, melepaskan tangan Kaito dari kerah bajunya yang berwarna putih. Kaito masih marah—matanya yang berwarna biru menatap tajam Louis, dan kepalan tangannya sudah siap untuk menghajarnya sampai riwayatnya tamat. "Aku lupa memberitahumu ini. Jadi aku sudah mengembalikan teman pendekmu itu—"

"Len." sergah Kaito, menyipitkan matanya. Kepalan tangannya melemas dan rasa amarahnya perlahan padam.

"—Len, apa sajalah. Aku sudah mengembalikan temanmu itu dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke rumah sakit, lalu nanti kau akan dapat telepon dari rumah sakit, dan ya, kau harus datang ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Kau harus bersikap seperti sedih dan bersalah—intinya, tutup mulut dan jaga sikapmu." jelas Louis, menaikkan alisnya. "Kau juga perlu menelpon temanmu yang lain. Maksudku, dia juga perlu bertemu orang lain agar peristiwa ini tidak terlihat 'sengaja'. Lalu mungkin nanti dia akan kritis, namun kau harus tahu bahwa dia akan selamat. Semua orang akan berpikir itu sebuah—"

"Mukjizat?"

"—Ya, mukjizat, keajaiban, semacamnya. Dan tugasmu adalah meyakinkan mereka bahwa memang itu adalah sebuah mukjizat. Dan satu bulan kemudian, boom! Kalian berdua meninggal. Kau mengerti? Kau tidak lupa terhadap janji kita, bukan?" tanya Louis sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Kaito menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, ya." balas Kaito.

Louis terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap lekat-lekat Kaito. "Tugasku sudah selesai sampai sini saja. Tapi.. ingat, aku akan tetap menonton kalian. Dan, Kaito? Kupesankan kau untuk mengawasi Len, dan berhati-hatilah." katanya, nyengir sebelum kemudian menghilang bagaikan kepulan asap.

Kaito mengernyit. Berhati-hatilah?

* * *

Beberapa detik setelah Louis lenyap dan waktu kembali seperti semula, Kaito sangat ling-lung, bahkan dia perlu berdiam diri sejenak saat telepon genggamnya berdering, sekedar untuk mencerna semua hal yang telah terjadi. Kemudian seperti barusan ada yang mengklik otaknya, ia segera berlari menuju telepon.

"Halo?"

"_Halo. Dari rumah sakit Wings. Kami menemukan nomor anda di daftar darurat. Len Kagamine ada di rumah sakit sekarang—anda di harapkan datang mengunjunginya._" Ujar suara itu.

Kaito tersenyum—sangat lebar sampai ia pikir pipinya akan lepas dari kepalanya. "A—Apa? Len? oh, b-baiklah aku akan ke sana... sekarang juga," kata Kaito. Ia menutup teleponnya dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, Louis yang menyebalkan." Kaito tidak lupa mencatat di otaknya untuk tidak memanggil Louis menyebalkan lagi.

* * *

Kaito sudah berada di mobil, melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata—dia berusaha untuk tidak mengebut karena ada polisi di jalan itu—dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kaito meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelpon teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Rin sekalipun—dan Kaito harus menggigit lidahnya agar tidak terdengar senang atau semacamnya.

Semangatnya sangat banyak, membara di dalam tubuhnya, sampai ia merasa gemetaran saat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Kaito segera menanyakan ruangan Len Kagamine, dimana sang resepsionis dengan genit memberitahukannya bahwa Len berada di ruangan 317. Kaito segera berlari ke tangga—karena lift-nya penuh dan lama turun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan 317, Kaito berdiam diri sejenak—sekedar mendinginkan tubuhnya yang panas karena berlari-lari di tangga seperti orang gila. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan bajunya basah, membuatnya merasa kedinginan di bangunan ber-AC seperti rumah sakit.

Kaito menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu—

—dan ya. Matanya melihat sebuah tubuh pucat pasi yang kurus berbaring di kasur, matanya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya kering. Ada banyak sekali luka di paha dan pergelangan tangannya—namun dadanya bergerak naik turun dan itu adalah bukti yang cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Louis menepati janjinya.

Kaito bersumpah, ia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan air mulai membanjiri matanya, dan mulai berdiri di samping kasur dimana Len tergeletak. Tangannya perlahan mengelus-elus wajah Len yang pucat dan halus, kemudian mencium bibirnya sebelum Len terbangun, dan sebelum ada orang yang melihat.

Kaito menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur Len, dan beberapa menit kemudian, Len membuka kedua matanya. Kaito—yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat Len—sangat senang, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Len sedang mengernyit.

"Kaito? Mengapa aku ada di sini? Seharusnya aku—"

"Shhh. Jangan berbicara, bisa saja kau masih sakit." sahut Kaito. Namun Len bersikeras untuk duduk, dan Kaito pikir duduk saja tidak apa-apa.

Len duduk, menatapi sekelilingnya, kemudian ke mata Kaito. Ia mengerutkan kening dan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku sudah mati. Mengapa aku masih di sini? Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini, bukan?"

"Tidak lagi." balas Kaito, senyuman terpoles di wajahnya. "Kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu—Tuhan, aku mencintaimu! Aku menyayangimu! Ya Tuhan!" seru Kaito seraya memeluk tubuh Len yang rapuh—dan dengan kasar Len tolak. Len mendorong dada Kaito.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sudah lama mencintaimu—tapi kau bersama Gakupo!" seru Len. "Dan, aku sudah mati. Aku sudah mati berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sekarang duduklah dan jelaskan."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti, tapi yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berpura-pura seperti kau tidak pernah mati sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku sudah lama mati!"

"Kau tidak mati!"

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku!"

Perasaan Kaito bercampur aduk sekarang. Suara Len sangat serak dan terdengar seperti ia tidak tidur dalam beberapa hari, membuat Kaito ingin memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Namun sekarang ia mendesak ingin tahu segalanya dan Kaito tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Len percaya bahwa ia menjelajahi waktu. "A—Aku menjelajahi waktu. Aku kembali ke waktu sebelum kau mati."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, hanya memandangi satu sama lain. Mulut Len menganga lebar—reaksi yang sudah diduga oleh Kaito. Sebelum Kaito sempat menjelaskan lebih, Mikuo, Gakupo dan Luki sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, terlihat jelas mereka datang terburu-buru ke rumah sakit karena nafas mereka tidak teratur dan tersengal-sengal.

Kaito tersingkir sedangkan tiga orang idiot itu mengerumuni Len, menghujaninya dengan banyak komentar-komentar seperti: "Len, kau masih hidup!", "Maafkan kami!", "Aku sangat senang masih bisa melihatmu!" dan semacamnya.

Bibir Len perlahan tersenyum, dan Kaito menghela nafas lega ketika melihatnya. Namun sesuatu terasa salah. Awalnya perhatiannya teralih oleh tiga orang yang sedang ribut di sekitar Len—namun kemudian semuanya menjadi jelas ketika Kaito memandang ke dalam manik azure Len.

_Mereka kosong. Matanya kosong dan tumpul, tidak berbinar lagi._

Awalnya Kaito berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin itu karena Len masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri, atau mencerna hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

* * *

Rin dan ibunya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, begitu pula dengan Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Luki. Mikuo dan Luki benar-benar terlihat bersalah. Gakupo terlihat sedikit bersalah, namun dari cara matanya memandang Len dan dirinya bergantian, membuat Kaito sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpamitan kepada mereka karena kau bilang mereka tidak boleh tahu aku mati—"

"Shh. Len, kau tidak mati. Dan kau akan bisa berpamitan, aku janji," dusta Kaito, menepuk punggung Len sambil tersenyum masam. Tangannya menggamit tangan Len yang lebih kecil.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya, Kaito. Kupikir aku sudah mulai gila."

"Oke," kata Kaito, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kaito berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberitahu segalanya kepada Len malam itu, namun dia bingung harus mulai dari mana—karena semuanya terasa rumit di dalam kepalanya. "Aku bertemu dengan pria ini." Len mengangguk. Kaito menelan ludah, "Dia mengembalikanmu. Dia membuatmu hidup lagi, tapi hanya untuk tiga puluh hari."

"Jika dia bisa mengembalikanku dari alam baka, dia bukanlah sebuah pria." kata Len. "Aku tidak mengerti... mengapa dia mengembalikanku? Apakah kau minta padanya? Apa dia mendengarkanmu begitu saja? Dimana kau bertemu pria ini?"

"Gang kecil dekat apartemenku." jawab Kaito. Ini dia. "Tapi aku tidak meminta. Dia yang menawarkan ini padaku.. dan dia meminta sesuatu sebagai bayaran."

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Itu bukanlah hal buruk untuk kita. Maksudku, aku juga sudah lama ingin seperti—"

"Apa, Kaito?"

"Aku.. kupikir," Kaito menelan ludah, siap akan reaksi Len setelah ini. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Ke alam baka."

Len membeku. "Ke.. alam baka?" tanya Len. Kaito mengangguk, menghindari tatapan mata Len. Saat Kaito mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Len, menelan ludah dan gemetar, dan matanya mulai berair—inilah yang ditakuti Kaito. Bahwa Len akan berpikir keputusannya adalah sebuah keputusan yang buruk. "Tidak,"

"Ya, itu perjanjiannya."

"Tidak!" seru Len, kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Kaito menatap matanya dan ia ikut terguncang ketika melihat manik azure Len memancarkan teror dan ketakutan yang hebat. Airmata Len mulai berlinangan—terjun dari matanya ke pipinya yang pucat.

"Tapi itu baik-baik saja, Len... itu akan terjadi juga, kan?"

"Ya, akan terjadi. Tapi, sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi!" bentak Len, amarahnya meledak. Len keluar dari ranjang rumah sakitnya dan sekarang berdiri tegak di depan Kaito. "Tidak dalam sebulan! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kaito? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir inilah yang aku inginkan? Aku bahkan tidak ingin berada di sini! Dan aku sudah pasti tidak ingin kau mati!"

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak ingin berada di sini?" tanya Kaito sambil mengerutkan kening, seraya menyentuh pundak Len.

Len menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Maksudku, aku mati!" bentak Len. "Aku tidak pantas berada di sini! Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini lagi! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kaito?"

"Aku pikir aku perlu melihatmu! Bersamamu! Aku pikir kita bisa menggunakan waktu satu bulan ini untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak mungkin kita lakukan! Aku pikir kita bisa berpamitan kepada semua orang! Aku pikir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.." balas Kaito.

"Kau egois."

Egois? Kaito menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mendapatkan Len kembali. Dan ya, hidupnya tidak berarti banyak, ya, dia akan membuat teman-temannya mengalami masa sulit, ya, dia tahu dia akan membuat keluarganya berantakan saat ia meninggalkan mereka. Tapi ini untuk Len.

Sepadan.

Len menghela nafas panjang—seperti seorang lelaki tua yang sudah hidup seratus tahun dalam penderitaan—dan duduk di ujung kasur rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Siapa nama pria ini? Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya."

"Dia bilang, 'tidak boleh mengubah pikiran'."

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Louis." jawab Kaito. "Cuma itu yang aku tahu."

Len mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendekati Kaito dan memeluknya. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih. Kaito terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Kaito. Yah, cuma itu yang bisa dia balas.

"Itu hanya... aku tidak cocok di dunia ini. Aku tidak cocok di sini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau cocok! Kau cocok di sini, tepat di dalam pelukanku." kata Kaito, memeluk Len lebih erat, membagi kehangatan yang ia punya ke tubuh Len yang dingin.

Kaito merasakan Len akan mulai berargumen lagi—jadi dia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bisakah kita menikmati minggu ini?"

"ya, tentu."

* * *

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Len mencoba semaksimal mungkin.

Kaito tahu itu—dia bisa melihat dari cara Len memaksakan sebuah senyum setiap kali Kaito menatapnya, dan dari cara dia menyetujui apapun yang Kaito sarankan hanya untuk membuat Kaito sendiri puas, dari cara dia memalsukan kebahagiaannya. Kaito cukup terkejut karena sebelumnya saat berpacaran dengan Gakupo, dia tidak tahu Gakupo sebanyak dia mengetahui Len.

Kaito berharap Len akan berhasil—nanti tawanya tidak terdengar dipaksakan, perkataannya terdengar lebih tulus, dan ciuman dari bibirnya terasa lebih lembut dan tidak hanya semata untuk membuat Kaito senang saja, melainkan dirinya sendiri juga. Tapi Kaito tidak bilang apa-apa—dia takut berbagai macam percakapan bisa membawa dirinya ke topik yang ia ingin hindari.

Hari itu, Mikuo mengadakan pesta di rumahnya—semacam pesta yang anak muda sukai, dimana mereka mabuk-mabukan dan menari seperti orang idiot. Tentu saja, Len, yang terkenal berisik dan suka berpesta ikut—memaksakan Kaito untuk ikut juga. Dan kau tahu? Dimana ada Mikuo, di sana ada Luki. Dan pastinya Gakupo datang juga.

Dan, ya. Pesta itu sangat ramai dan meriah, dengan berbagai macam permainan dan minuman keras tersedia di sana. Semua orang hadir. Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Mayu, Ring Suzune, Hibiki Lui, dan masih banyak lagi, sudah terlihat mabuk dan sedang menari di lantai dansa.

Len sudah menenggak beberapa gelas vodka, dan ia terlihat mabuk sekarang. Namun ia masih menenggak satu gelas vodka lagi sebelum melangkah ke lantai dansa, dan segera menari dan melompat-lompat dengan siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Luki dan Mikuo, yang sekarang mabuk, sibuk dengan satu sama lain, tertawa dan terkadang berciuman—mereka sampai tidak menyadari ketika Len berteriak "aku merindukan kalian, bajingan".

Kaito dan Gakupo berdiri di samping pintu dapur, ekspresi cemas terpoles di wajah keduanya yang sama sekali tidak mabuk.

Setelah _Sexy and I Know It_ selesai berputar, Kaito melihat Len sedang menenggak satu botol minuman alkohol dari siapapun itu—dan berpikir Len sudah cukup mabuk untuk malam ini. Maka dari itu, ia segera mendekati Len secara diam-diam dan mengambil botol itu dari genggaman tangannya.

"Sudah cukup, Len." tegas Kaito.

"Apa yang buruk dari minum lebih banyak? Kau takut aku akan mati karena kebanyakan alkohol?" tanya Len, terkekeh-kekeh setelah itu. Matanya tidak fokus. "Yah, berita baru! Aku sudah mati, Kaito." katanya sambil menyeringai usil.

"Len, stop."

"Cium aku,"

"Tidak, kau perlu—"

"—untuk menciumku," potong Len, dengan segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kaito. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan melepaskan lengan Len dari lehernya. "Jadi kau masih marah? Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi denganku saja? Hey, ada yang punya gitar?" Serunya.

"Aku punya!" seru SV-A2 Miki.

"Pfft, tentu saja kau punya," Len terkekeh.

"Oh, _live music?_ Oke juga," komentar Mikuo, menyuruh DJ di ruangan dansa itu untuk menghentikan musiknya. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai, dan tidak lama kemudian, Luki ikut duduk di lantai—tepat di sebelahnya. "Hey, hey, bagaimana kalau _Grade 8?_"

"Nah. Bagaimana kalau _Asleep_ dari _Smiths_?" tawar Len, cengiran usil masih tertempel di wajahnya. "Atau _I'll Follow You Into The Dark_?" tawarnya lagi ketika tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu apa saja yang temanya tidak sedih?" tawa Piko.

"Asleep."

Seisi ruangan terdiam ketika Len menyanyikan beberapa verse pertamanya, wajahnya berubah, nada tawa menghilang dari suaranya. Len yang ini terlihat berbeda. Len inilah yang Kaito inginkan.

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**I'm tired and I**_

_**I want to go to bed**_

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu vocaloid yang hadir mulai ikut menyanyi bersama Len, menghasilkan suara yang indah dan merdu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dan tentu saja, Kaito tidak ikut menyanyi sama sekali.

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**And then leave me alone**_

_**Don't try to wake me in the morning**_

'_**Cause I will be gone**_

_**Don't feel bad for me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**Deep in the cell of my heart**_

_**I will feel so glad to go**_

Gakupo adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito yang tidak nyaman. Ia mengikuti Kaito saat Kaito masuk ke dapur. Dia sangat terkejut ketika Kaito tiba-tiba berputar dan memeluknya erat, kemudian terisak seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang dijahili oleh anak yang lebih tua.

"Kaito, ada apa?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito tidak bilang apa-apa dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya, justru mempererat pelukannya. "Len, ya? Dia baik-baik saja, kau tahu. Maksudku, ya, dia memang sudah bersikap aneh belakangan ini, tapi kupikir mungkin dia masih syok dari kejadian itu." Dan Kaito mulai menangis lagi.

Kaito menangis lagi, terisak dan gemetar hebat di dalam pelukan Gakupo. Gakupo jelas tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan matanya mulai berair juga. Dia menarik Kaito lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan lebih dari tubuh Kaito, dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Gakupo tidak mendengar Kaito menangis lagi.

Kaito mendorong Gakupo. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan. Mereka belum sempat berbicara apa-apa sebelum Piko datang ke dapur dengan terburu-buru, seperti baru saja dikejar oleh iblis.

"Sebaiknya Kaito membawa Len pulang. Dia mulai muntah-muntah."

* * *

"Apakah aku pernah bilang padamu, betapa baik pacar seperti kau ini?" tanya Len yang baru saja bangun jam satu siang. Tangannya meraih aspirin di meja tempat tidur Kaito dan menelan pil itu, kemudian menenggak air putih. "Terima kasih juga untuk kebohonganmu bahwa kita berpacaran. Jadi aku tidak perlu pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi yang... ekstrim."

"Ya, sama-sama." balas Kaito. Kaito mengambil selimut dari kamar sebelah dan kembali dengan piyama. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan hari ini dengan tidur?"

"_Deal._" jawab Len sambil nyengir.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan Mikuo dan Luki—Gakupo tidak ikut karena ia sibuk mencari universitas.

Mereka membuat lagu baru dan berencana mempublikasikannya ke youtube, sekedar untuk senang-senang saja. Mereka menonton film sambil tiduran bersama, memesan pizza, dan menikmati waktu sambil bersantai bersama. Bahkan, mereka bermain _laser tag_—dan saat Len dan Mikuo menang, mereka melakukan tarian kemenangan yang termasuk tari-tarian memalukan. Dan, ya, memalukan tapi nyata, mereka bahkan membuat video Harlem Shake.

Pada hari Senin, Kaito memutuskan Gakupo. Luki tidak berbicara padanya sejak hari itu—tapi siapa peduli? Kaito tahu mereka akan putus juga pada akhirnya karena nanti Gakupo akan menemukan pria lain—selingkuh. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Hari itu, setelah memutuskan Gakupo, Kaito menghabiskan harinya bersama Len, berdua saja.

Pada hari Selasa, Len dan Kaito pergi ke pantai. Mereka menginap di villa. Walaupun hari itu sangat dingin untuk pergi ke pantai, namun mereka berbaring di pasir ditutupi selimut tebal dan pakaian hangat, menyanyi, menikmati pemandangan dan waktu yang tersisa. Bahkan Len mempersembahkan Kaito lagunya yang ia buat dengan gitar.

Pada hari Kamis, Kaito pergi menginap di rumah Len. Rin—yang sudah lama ngefans berat dengan permainan sepakbola Kaito—sangat senang begitu mengetahui Kaito akan menginap di rumah mereka. Dan kau tahu kan, bagaimana hasilnya? Seluruh ruangan bersih mengilap dibuatnya—ibu Len sampai terkejut.

Pada hari Jum'at, Len kembali pergi ke rumah Kaito.

Pada hari Sabtu, Len ingin berpamitan kepada semua orang secara privasi, dan Kaito memaksa dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang hari ketiga puluh—karena dia pikir dia akan gila jika memikirkan tentang hari menyeramkan itu, yang ia buat sendiri dengan Louis.

Pada hari Minggu, Kaito dan Len memutuskan untuk berlibur pendek ke Italia. Makanan dan adat di sana benar-benar menarik.

Pada hari Senin, Kaito bangun sendirian tanpa Len.

Mulanya Kaito berpikir Len ada di dapur—sedang memakan cemilan atau membuat teh—namun saat ia bangun dan memeriksa dapur, Len tidak ada di sana. Kaito mengunjungi setiap sudut di rumahnya, dan ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Len dimanapun. Kaito sudah mencoba menelpon Len, dan saat ia mendengar telepon genggam Len berbunyi dari kamar mereka, itulah saat Kaito mulai panik.

Pikiran Kaito sudah berantakan dan menjalar ke hal-hal yang buruk, dan dia bahkan belum sempat menarik tiga nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat Len membanting pintu depan, masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kepala merunduk.

"Dari mana saja, kau?" tanya Kaito, tangannya ia tempelkan ke dadanya dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya—atau bahkan saat ia pertama kali melihat Len bangun.

Len melepaskan jasnya dan menggesekkan tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan. "Aku sudah memperbaiki segalanya." katanya singkat. Pupil mata Kaito membesar dan keningnya mengerut karena kebingungan. "Kubilang, aku sudah memperbaiki segalanya." ulang Len sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Apa?"

"Aku pergi mencari pria Louis ini, dan hey, kau tidak pernah bilang dia selucu itu!" cicit Len. Kaito merasa ingin muntah sekarang—namun sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Melihat tatapan yang dilemparkan Kaito padanya, Len memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Oke, oke! Aku sudah memperbaikinya. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang, perjanjiannya sudah dibatalkan."

"Tidak mungkin! Dia bilang, tidak boleh mengubah keputusan, bukan?!"

Len menggigit bibirnya dan terlihat bersalah, sangat bersalah sampai Kaito ketakutan. "_Well,_ kita buat perjanjian lain."

Kaito serasa disambar petir di siang bolong. "Perjanjian macam apa?!" bentak Kaito. Len merusak segalanya yang sudah susah payah ia buat—hanya merusak apa yang bagus yang sudah ia perbuat. "Len! tidak! Temui Louis dan batalkan perjanjian apalah itu! Sekarang!" seru Kaito.

"Apa yang kau—?"

"Aku setuju, bahwa nanti aku akan mati." kata Len, menggigit bibirnya dan menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang Len sembunyikan. Manik azurenya menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. "Tapi kau aman, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku. Kau tidak perlu mati, Kaito! Itu bagus." tambahnya, kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti peraturan, perjanjian, atau apalah ini! Ini bukanlah game, Len! aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi! Ini yang aku mau!" seru Kaito.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin."

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa semua ini nyata. Ini tidak adil, sama sekali. "Jika kau yang mati dan aku yang hidup, bukankah kau pasti ingin aku untuk hidup bahagia?" tanya Len—dan Kaito sudah menduga Len akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"tentu. Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." potong Len. "Aku tahu ini semua terkesan bohong. Terkesan khayalan, seperti, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Seharusnya aku sudah mati berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan tidak hidup. Tapi ini nyata, Kaito. Ini nyata. Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku. Atau mungkin bahkan lebih."

"Tidak, kau—"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Kaito, dan itulah mengapa kau perlu untuk hidup dan berbahagia untukku, oke?"

Kaito merasa seperti gelas yang sudah retak, dan sekarang Len seperti membantingnya ke dinding—menghancurkannya. Dia merasa seperti ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kaito tidak berpikir dia akan bahagia jika Len pergi—tapi menjelaskannya kepada Len yang keras kepala dan perjanjian yang rumit dari Louis? Semua itu tidak mungkin.

Jadi dia bertahan di satu hal yang tersisa. "Tapi kau masih akan berada di sini untuk dua minggu lagi, kan?"

Len terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Ya,"

* * *

_"Aku akan merindukanmu."_

_"Aku juga. Sangat merindukanmu."_

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, Kaito bangun sendirian lagi.

Tapi kali ini, dia menemukan Len, tergeletak di lantai di kamar mandi. Kulitnya kembali pucat pasi dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dadanya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Bibirnya yang kemarin ia lihat merah merona kembali kering dan pucat. Dia terlihat sangat capek dan berantakan—namun damai dalam waktu yang sama.

Kaito berlutut dan memeluk tubuh mungil Len di dalam pelukannya—dan tidak melepaskannya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia memeluk Len sangat lama, bahkan dia kehabisan air mata—maka dari itu ia hanya terisak dan kemudian berbisik.

Dia berbisik "Maafkan aku," dan "Aku mencintaimu" sampai lututnya mati rasa dari berat badan Len di pelukannya. Dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali, namun tangannya meraih dua catatan di sebelah botol pill yang kosong.

_**Peringatan bagimu, Kaito Shion. Tutup mulut dan jaga sikapmu. Jaga kebenaran bersama dirimu seorang, atau aku harus membuatmu lupa segalanya.— Louis **_

Kaito segera membuang kertas itu, buru-buru melepaskannya dari tangannya. Dan saat ia akan membaca catatan satunya, dia mengenal bentuk tulisan itu walaupun dia sedang tertidur. Len.

_**Sorry for lying. :(  
**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Len.**_


End file.
